


Fantasy

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Asphyxiation, Boyfriends, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: His body fell into Wonshik's grasp and touch like it always had, remembering things about the man that Hongbin would sooner rather forget.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a relatively new thing for me to write graphically and I've been playing around with the idea for a while. But I'm happy with how this turned out and hope you guys are too. 
> 
> Last warning: Those Tags are Accurate; I'm sorry if I'm missing out on any but the important ones are there.

Hongbin hadn’t even taken off his shoes yet before little Toffee was running herself through his ankles, rubbing against him with persistence while vocalizing her pleasure that he was finally home. It always drew a smile to his soft coral lips. She was always so demanding, but usually patient enough to allow Hongbin to undress somewhat in the process of working his way further into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend -- a  boyfriend who wouldn’t be home for another couple hours. 

The thought of Wonshik brought a smile to Hongbin’s face as he set his bag on the wooden table they had set up by the door. The pearly whites were bared happily, thoughts elsewhere while he reached behind him to lock the door. He then leaned down to lift the tawny feline into his arms, pleased to hear and feel her purring against his chest. 

“Let’s get you dinner and then I’m going to shower.” He spoke softly, his voice nearly inaudible in the silence of the apartment. Very rarely were they affected by the sounds from the city, which was a reason Hongbin had been so attached to this apartment -- though Wonshik would swear up and down that Hongbin fell in love with the kitchen over anything else. 

His eyes blinked slowly while he set Toffee on the counter, her purring only increasing as he grabbed the customary wet food from the fridge and scooped her out a portion that she would devour all too quickly. He made sure to pet her a few times before he pulled away. 

“You spoiled thing, you.” 

Hongbin turned on the kitchen light as he knew the sun would be lower in the sky when he finished with his shower and he tended not to leave Toffee alone in the dark for too long. 

Just under an hour later would find him standing before the stove, stirring the food that boiled away in the pot very carefully, cautious of doing so too much and forcing it over the rim. It would be another short while before it would be finished, but there was plenty of time before Wonshik would arrive home. 

And there was that smile again. 

Hongbin walked to the pantry to bring out a few more necessary ingredients. As he had dipped into the small closet, he hadn’t heard the front door open, nor had he noticed that Toffee had left her post on the kitchen table to go investigate. There were no noises that drifted from the hall, the carpet they lay out there often muffling even the loudest of shuffles. 

When Hongbin faced the stove once again, he’s much more focused. Turning down the stove to a simmer, he reached up into the cabinet to fetch a lid and just as he did, cold steel pressed to his jugular and made it impossible for him to draw in a breath. 

His heart froze in his chest, a cold sweat immediately breaking out on his skin, and he refused to even swallow for fear that it would cause the knife to press even closer against his neck. A warm body started to press up against his back, many layers of clothing in between them and Hongbin was never more thankful that Wonshik preferred the apartment cold, for he had donned on his boyfriend’s thicker clothing for warmth. 

“I-I...t-there’s money in the d-drawer in the living room.” Hongbin gasped out, breathless. His eyes fell shut as he tried to focus on staying calm. Panicking would do nothing. Wonshik would be home soon. He would be okay. If he could just give this stranger whatever he wanted, then there was nothing to worry about, nothing to be at risk for.

Hongbin let out the softest of whimpers when he felt a rough hand, gloved it seemed, start to push up the sweatshirt he wore, finding bare skin against it. He shivered uncomfortably as he hated the cotton feel of those thick gloves. 

“Please...p-please...m-my boyfriend will b-be home soon.” Hongbin slowly reached down to grab onto the handle of the oven, holding on for dear life as he wouldn’t dare move anymore. That knife hadn’t moved, and if anything, it felt that it was closer than ever before. A few tears fell from Hongbin’s eyes when he opened them again, staring at the mahogany cabinets that he had adored upon first sight. He looked into the grain of the wood, gasping out a cry of fear when his sweatpants are pushed down below his ass. 

“Oh god...no, please.” That knife pressed against his flesh and he winced sharply when he felt it cut into his flesh. Hongbin bit hard into his lip to keep anymore pleas from escaping them. He was left in absolute fear as that gloved hand was now working and kneading at his rear. 

“Take them off.” A voice whispered so low that Hongbin hardly even heard it. With the blade to his skin, though, with the threat of cutting deeper, Hongbin doesn’t refuse. All he could think about was seeing his boyfriend again, not wanting Wonshik to come home to his lifeless body. 

And with his boyfriend’s sweet and loving smile in mind, Hongbin cried as he pushed down his sweats. He stepped out of them and pulled up his sweatshirt as far as it would go as there was still the threat to his life against his throat. 

It was hard to stay quiet, to not let out noises when he felt absolutely helpless, terrified that his life would be ended. Hongbin cursed himself for having forgotten to lock the front door. He must be more tired from work than he had considered and had been too caught up with Toffee to have thought to do it. It was the stupidest thing he could have done in his entire life. 

Hongbin sobbed when the sweatshirt was pulled up and even though he had a reprieve from the knife, his head and arms were caught briefly in the sweater before it’s looped around his wrists on the way off and he couldn’t do anything anyways. 

His teary eyes opened despite his knowledge that looking into the face of someone about to do  _ this _ could increase your chances of being killed. He shouldn’t have done so. 

He only cried harder. 

Hongbin’s entire body sagged back and he tried to blink away some of the tears so he could see clearer. “Oh, baby...what the fuck.” Hongbin laughed out in between the wails he couldn’t contain as relief flooded him. “That was the worst joke you’ve ever pulled. I didn’t know you’d be home early.” 

The lack of response, both verbal and nonverbal, left Hongbin feeling a little confused. He tipped his head to the side even as his arms were still held up above his head by the sweater and Wonshik’s grasp. Wonshik wasn’t saying anything and that was highly unusual for the elder to do. The apartment was always filled with chatter and laughter when they both reunited after a day apart. 

Instead, the knife is back at his throat and those dark eyes that Hongbin loved entirely were blank; they stared at him with a lack of recognition that  _ should _ have been present. The fear that Hongbin had felt at the first feel of the blade was nothing compared to this shocking  _ terror _ at the fact that his boyfriend was here, standing before him with no acknowledgement of what they were to one another. 

“B-baby…” Hongbin tried once more, crying out in shock when the knife was quick to drop to his chest, cutting over his collarbone and the burn of it took his breath away.  _ Wonshik cut him _ . Whatever this was, Hongbin suddenly realized that he wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of it. This was it. 

He bit into his bottom lip to silence himself, feeling the sobs bubble in his chest and clog his throat from gathering any further breath, but it was better than to release another noise and have that knife brought over his otherwise flawless skin. He watched as Wonshik looked over him with a disconnect that he’d never witnessed before, like Hongbin was some piece of art to simply be ogled at, but then his large hand was groping at him roughly. Hongbin hadn’t even realized that Wonshik had released the grip on the sweater that kept his hands twisted above him.

Once he realized that, Hongbin dropped them and started to push at Wonshik’s chest. Whatever had gotten into his boyfriend wasn’t something that he wanted to further experience. With a disregard to everything else, he was already starting to scramble away, trying to untangle his hands from the sweater while he made a run for it. He didn’t get far. 

Wonshik’s hand tangled into his light colored hair, tugging hard enough to make tears further spring to his eyes and he falls back with a scream. His legs slipped out from underneath him and before he knew it, he was on his back on the wooden floor that he loved so much. The sudden collapse against it, though, took his breath from him and the knock to his head when Wonshik’s hand slipped from his hair caused him to see spots. Hongbin was entirely disorientated for a long moment, and by the time that he came to, Wonshik was over him, that knife back to his throat. 

“Don’t scream.” 

So Hongbin cried instead. 

“You look so pretty when you cry.” 

Hongbin felt frozen as he lay beneath the clothed man, looking up at him with betrayal sharp in them. Hongbin thought that they had a fulfilling sex life. They were happy together. What was this? He closed his eyes tightly to not look at the man he had fallen in love with, wanted to spend his life with,  _ adopted a cat with _ . It was so inconsequential now, but Hongbin can’t help but think of that morning, just that single morning.  

_ Hongbin stirred with a hand in his hair, his eyes slowly opening and noticing that the sun had risen and the light that danced around his boyfriend’s head was enough to make his heart heat with love as he raised a hand to brush it over Wonshik’s cheek.  _

_ “Good morning.” _

_ “Mm, morning.” Hongbin responded, leaning up for a soft kiss, one that was lengthy and gentle. It was tender despite their morning breath, their lips slowly sliding together in the usual practice when they first woke and when they part, Hongbin was curling closer into the tattooed man, snuggling into him with the hope of getting more sleep.  _

_ Not long after, Toffee was jumping onto the bed, having heard her humans awake and was already finding a spot to settle on Hongbin’s hip, kneading at the blanket that covered his naked form in a greeting.  _

_ “I have to work late tonight, precious.” Wonshik’s raspy voice informed the younger and Hongbin was already pouting against his skin. “I know, it’s not what you want to hear. But you’ll have Toffee here to keep you company.”  _

_ “I’d rather you.” His lips were formed into a pout as he looked up at his boyfriend of three years. The sleepy look on his face made him fall further in love with him each day, the way his eyes looked so soft, the way his skin  _ glowed _ with the beauty he naturally had.  _

_ “I’ll see you after work, my love.” Wonshik promised with a kiss to Hongbin’s forehead, nose, mouth. Anything to bring a smile onto Hongbin’s face. “Rest a little more. I have an alarm set for us.”  _

_ And with that, Hongbin was gladly falling back asleep, wrapped in the warmth of arms he felt entirely safe with, arms that would never hurt him, always protect him.  _

Hongbin’s tears burned his eyes and he blinked excessively while watching the way Wonshik pulled out a rope from  _ wherever _ and began to loop it around his wrists, intending to entirely immobilize him. Hongbin gave up struggling, though. The knife was still pressed to his skin and the burning on his clavicle reminded him that Wonshik had no reservations about cutting him. 

Once Hongbin was tied up, he looked to see Wonshik setting the knife down, his hand cupping Hongbin’s chin and almost gentle fingers touching along him. Hongbin tried to turn his head away. He didn’t want  _ those _ fingers to every touch him again. He  _ never _ wanted Wonshik to ever  _ look _ at him again. The feel of his hand on his bare skin made Hongbin want to scream, a shudder of disgust running through him as he felt absolutely horrible for thinking that Wonshik ever loved him, or cared for him. This is not something you did to someone you cared about. 

Wonshik’s breath was hot as it suddenly ghosted over Hongbin’s neck and with that grip on his chin, Hongbin found it hard to look anywhere but at the man above him, unable to close his eyes even if he felt pure revulsion at the sight of him. He whimpered, a stuttering gasp leaving him as he feels Wonshik’s teeth at his skin, waiting for that moment of pain -- and he prepared properly.

He sobbed out in pain when the skin was bitten into, broken, and Hongbin felt Wonshik tug  _ further _ at his skin, only doing more damage. As this had happened, Wonshik’s hips dipped down to grind against Hongbin’s perineum, the thickness of his cock being felt through the jeans he wore. The combination of the two sensations sent his body into shock, shivering with a sudden burst of pleasure that erupted from deep within his stomach. It shouldn’t have happened, yet Hongbin was lost to his body as that movement became constant even as Wonshik’s teeth  _ thankfully _ left his skin, giving him a chance to breathe. 

As hard as he might try, Hongbin couldn’t bring his legs together with Wonshik between them. His hips shifted and rolled, trying to escape even as the roughness of denim chafed his skin and the metal of them dug painfully into his sensitive skin. His own cock lay against his pelvis. The stimulation was causing it to awaken and Hongbin absolutely hated himself more than he thought ever possible. 

Three years they had had sex, made love, fucked raw until Hongbin couldn’t walk for days. Wonshik knew Hongbin’s body better than anyone else ever had. Wonshik knew how dark and deep Hongbin’s cravings went, how to bring out of him the sweetest of noises and make Hongbin beg for even the simplest of pleasures. But it was always mixed with a shower of love, tender touches, and loving words that made Hongbin feel warm and cared for. 

This was nothing like that.

Yet, it was as though his body was conditioned either way to know that Wonshik’s rough touch was one that he had endured before, one that always strung out the best of pleasures if he only held on through the pain. His body was already preparing for all of it. And didn’t realize that Hongbin’s heart was broken in his chest and his mind was screaming for  _ survival, flee, hide! _ Because how could it? 

The knife was pulled from Hongbin’s skin once again and he’s immediately struggling. His legs are drawn up and he was trying to get them underneath Wonshik to kick at him; his tied hands coming down to beat against the man’s chest and face, anything to get him off; and he was squirming to get any amount of leverage that he possibly could. But it soon became clear just how prepared Wonshik was for all of this; as he pulled back to avoid the blows to his face, grabbing at the robe and forcing Hongbin’s arms down to the ground; his knees drew up to spread Hongbin’s legs further apart as his hips, making it impossible for Hongbin to get any leverage and move with any true purpose. 

Those hips were once again working against his body, the jeans rough on the sensitive skin of his rear, but once again, his body was responding because this wasn’t anywhere near the first time that Wonshik would be entirely dressed while Hongbin was at his mercy. And his body knew this, also. 

Hongbin gave up struggling, dropping his head back to the wooden floor. With that action, he hoped that he would have been able to knock himself out, allow himself to be unconscious for the remainder of this, however long it would last. 

Of course, he wasn’t that lucky. 

Hongbin turned his head and started to bite at his bicep, anything to focus on rather than the sound of Wonshik’s belt and jeans being undone, harsh panting that was too close to his ear. He could, unintentionally, recall a time in which he found those noises to be the most arousing as Wonshik fucked him. The way he’d groan quietly and pant hotly onto Hongbin’s ear, expressing his pleasure that Hongbin’s body gave him. 

He could no longer identify with the fact that  _ he _ had ever given Wonshik pleasure. Just his body. And his body was suffering through this act;  _ he _ would be okay. 

Tears continued to stream down his cheeks and face, snot clogging his nose as he panted out himself, trying to breathe through the silent sobs that continued to rack his frame. His ribs shuddered with every breath and he tried not to imagine how once he loved the feel of Wonshik’s hand curled around them, so large and strong while his cock nudged at his entrance that hadn’t been prepared. 

But it wasn’t also the first time he’d been taken raw. 

Hongbin felt himself break further. It was as though Wonshik had been working up to this. He’d been conditioning Hongbin for this and Hongbin had allowed it, had given Wonshik absolutely everything and allowed things to be done to his body that he never would have  _ thought _ to allow before he’d fallen in love with his boyfriend. 

Even if it wasn’t the first time, the pain that shot up his spine, spreading to every nerve in his body, Hongbin screamed despite the warning that he shouldn’t have. And he soon paid for it by Wonshik’s large hand closing around his trachea, squeezing it and halting any breath or sound escaping. 

Hongbin stared up at the man he would have killed for and saw the way his cheeks were flushed, much like they always were during sex, the way his lips were wet from his habitual licking. It would be arousing to see him in this position, or it  _ had _ been. 

The lack of air once again brought those dots before his eyes, but he isn’t granted the release of consciousness as Wonshik let him take in a breath just as he pulled his cock from inside of him. Only to repeat the motion that drew out a sound anyways. 

Wonshik’s hand tightened again. 

And that became the pattern. 

Everytime Wonshik withdrew from him, he released his grip to allow Hongbin to breathe but constricted it when he’d thrust back in with force enough to jolt his body along the wooden floor. The lack of proper air supply went to Hongbin’s head and there was a certain lightheadedness that teased at his consciousness. It would have been so nice to be able to go into that, to fall asleep through this and not focus on the pain that continued to jolt through him, the pain that was causing his erection to bounce between their bodies as though this was anything resembling consensual. 

Something had torn inside of him, this Hongbin knew, because the slide of Wonshik’s dick had become smoother and the pain lessened for the time being. It was almost a relief if not for the fact that it only caused Wonshik to fuck him harder. He continued to fuck into him, going at a harder pace that was enough to cause their skin to slap together with an echoing noise. 

It didn’t end when Hongbin had wished it would. It didn’t even end before Hongbin had to suffer through the humiliation of his body spasming with pleasure, a sharp string of pleasure snapping when he’s thrown into an orgasm that he wasn’t wanting. Every muscle in his body tensed and his toes curled painfully so as white strips painted his abdomen. It only  _ encouraged _ Wonshik. 

And when it ended, Wonshik stayed inside of him. 

Hongbin sobbed openly, loud wails of pain escaping his small form that felt even smaller as he was held to the floor still. His hips ached from the stagnant position he was in and every nerve felt like it had been burned by the simple fact of Wonshik  _ raping _ him. 

During his cries, Wonshik untied the rope. 

Hongbin didn’t immediately notice, but once he did, he began yet another assault against Wonshik, clawing and hitting at his face and chest. 

And Wonshik let him for a few moment before he grabbed his hands and gently pressed them to his chest. 

The younger looked up at the horribly disfigured man he once thought was so beautiful and couldn’t even properly react to the way his mouth gently pressed to his own. Hongbin could taste the sharp bite of blood from the bite and yet he turned his head away immediately. He didn’t want Wonshik taking anything else from him.

Wonshik finally withdrew from his body entirely and helped guide Hongbin’s legs down onto the ground. 

The gentleness of all those touches confused Hongbin and made him want to scream all over again, until he couldn’t scream anymore. He felt so angry, felt so much pain even as Wonshik started to handle him with care. 

“My love,” Wonshik’s voice was like cold water thrown over Hongbin, waking him from a nightmare he never wanted to relive. “My love, it’s okay now. We’re done now. It’s okay.”

Hongbin turned to look up at the man, seeing the smile on his lips. It was a sad one. But it was a smile. His entire face was softer, there was recognition in his eyes and Hongbin felt a stark realization of what Wonshik had just done. 

Because he had asked for it. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll finish dinner.” Wonshik stood from the ground and was already scooping his boyfriend up into his arms, but Hongbin wasn’t having any of that. He could stand on his own two feet. 

“Get away from me.” Hongbin snapped out, backing away from the man despite the pain that made it near impossible for him to stay upright. “Don’t...don’t ever fucking touch me again.” There was no remorse as he watched Wonshik’s expression turn into one of pain and confusion. “I want you gone. I want you  _ out _ of here.” 

Wonshik’s jaw dropped and he sputtered for a response as he moved closer. “Babe--” When Hongbin began to step back, not wanting to be within arm’s reach, Wonshik halted in his progress. Hongbin saw the way realization slowly dawned upon the man and his own retreat began. This hadn’t been what Hongbin had wanted, or maybe it had been. But now that it had happened...he wanted no part of it. 

“Go.” 

Hongbin leaned against the counter, gripping it for dear life as it helped ground him, the bite of the inner corner onto the pads of his fingers helped him focus on something other than the pain. There was nothing more for either of them to say. 

He watched as Wonshik continued to step back, tucking himself away and turning to leave as he’d been told. He didn’t even glance at Hongbin before he left the room. 

When Hongbin’s gaze fell to the knife and rope that were left on the ground, he released yet another sob, one of pure heartbreak and fell straight to the ground. His entire body shook with the wails, and his hand was shaky when it came up to take comfort from Toffee who had been unable to ignore this broken sounds of pain. 

That wasn’t what he had wanted. 

And now he had nothing.

_ “You’d want something like that?” Wonshik asked. His head was propped up on his arm as they lay in bed. They both were naked and still had a slight sheen of sweat over their skin. Hongbin lay on his back, his hair splayed out on the pillow while he looked up at the dark haired man. “Like...really?” _

_ Hongbin’s cheeks were red and he traced Wonshik’s tattoo idly, refusing to look into his eyes as he felt entirely too embarrassed by the whole thing. “Well...yeah. I mean...it’s you. I just...I think it would be hot.” He laughed out softly, his bright grin meeting Wonshik’s finally when he saw a smile on his face as well.  _

_ “And what about a safe word? What if you change your mind?”  _

_ Hongbin scoffed and turned onto his side so he could press closer to the man. “I don’t want one. Why would I need one? I  _ know _ I’ll like it.”  _

_ Wonshik started to kiss the top of his head, his free hand sliding up and down Hongbin’s side, caressing with such tenderness and love that Hongbin knew he would forever love this man.  _

_ “If you’re sure, baby...one day I’ll rape you.”  _

_ The statement was so laughable. It was such an odd thing for them to say aloud and Hongbin only tried to curl further into the man. He was guided onto his back, though, because Wonshik was kissing him gently, loving in the way he always did. And he’s once again entering Hongbin’s body with ease, the memory etched into their skin as it had been for the past year. And would for many, many years to come. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, please? 
> 
> And let me know if there are any tags you feel I missed out on that should be included.


End file.
